


Sick Like Me

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, riddle daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Oswald plays both sides of a coin called Edward Nygma.Song: Sick Like Me by In This Moment





	Sick Like Me

_Is it sick of me to need control of you?_

Oswald laid on the silk bedsheets, his legs spread. The only article of clothing he had on was a set of lace briefs that left little to the imagination. 

“You look _stunning_ Oswald. Why Ed missed out on all this for years I’ll never know-“ 

“He told me you’d never do half the things you do now. Boy was he wrong,” he chuckled as he made his way to Oswald’s neck where he began to nibble and suck on Oswald’s pale flesh. 

_Is it sick of me to want you biting down on me?_

“More please,” Oswald panted. The Riddler was happy to oblige. He ran his slender fingers down Oswalds chest. Once he made it down to Oswald’s lace covered package, he looked up to Oswald to see his lust blown eyes. He then began to run his tongue over the silk, earning a sharp gasp from Oswald. 

“Your tongue is freezing!” He exclaimed. Ed breathed his cool breath on Oswald’s restrained cock, grinning as it twitched.

“Well we did just have bottomless margaritas at the restaurant. Plus it’s not my fault your cock is so warm, begging for my tongue running over your pretty pink cock head.” Ed purred before taking his scalpel and effortlessly cutting Oswald’s cock out without a problem. He took Oswald into his mouth and Oswald moaned at the sensation. 

_Are you sick like me?_

Ed bobbed his head, staring up at Oswald with dark, animalistic eyes. Oswald adored being dominated by him, his life was so much orchestrating to not have to think mixed with the adrenaline made a powerful cocktail of emotions in his head. The margaritas weren’t helping either. He quickly went from sucking to kissing on Oswald’s neck while jerking him off.

“Sing to me little bird, tell me how you feel~”

“I-I feel so good. I feel so beautiful,” Oswald whined as he bucked his hips with every stroke. 

_Am I beautiful as I tear you to pieces?_

“You’re so beautiful.” he praised, making his way to begin to fuck the raven haired man. He started to lather his hand with his saliva.

“Absolutely not, you’re not fucking me dry.” Oswald snapped. Ed chuckled before he paused.

“Anything you say little bird,” He stated as he straddled Oswald’s waist and began stretching at a tantalizingly slow pace across Oswald’s frame to retrieve the lube in the bedside drawer. The feel of their bare skin touching was almost too much for Oswald, he had been teasing him for far too long.

_Even at my ugliest, you always say, you’re beautiful and sick like me_

“Fuck me or this is over, right now.” Oswald commanded. It was a well known fact when Oswald wanted something, he got what he wanted. 

“A virtue I am, if let in. For, to live in each moment is how you win. What am I?” 

Oswald gave him a bitch glare from hell, and tilted his head as he said

“A man who is going to fucking his right hand tonight if he doesn’t stop.” 

The Riddler squeezed some lube into his hand, lathering up his cock as he chuckled to himself. 

“The answer is patience, something you don’t have much of. Oh, and don’t say things like that, because that would mean the same for you and me both know that you’ll just beg for a blowjob in the morning” He paused to let Oswald’s mind wander to that image. It was his telltale sign, if Oswald didn’t get the proper attention the night before he’d beg for morning sex...even if it was three in the morning. 

“Plus, I really don’t want to cum in my hand, I’d rather do in your ass or on your freckled back. So, may I please fuck you?” He fake whined. They both knew the answer, but The Riddler still asked to give Oswald the satisfaction he got from him begging. 

It didn’t take them long to find a steady rhythm, they knew what made each other tick. 

“Choke me,” Oswald whimpered, his eyes wide. He knew that he would have an unexplainable bruise on his neck, but he loved that. He loved letting Gotham know that Edward Nygma was his, and he was Edward Nygma’s (if only Ed would go this far with Oswald, they’d never gotten past a sloppy make out session). The Riddler was a part of Ed, and it didn’t make Oswald love that nerd any less. 

He put his hand around Oswald’s neck, taking a mental photograph of just how gorgeous this scene was. He pressed down hard enough to bruise but not to immediately cut off oxygen. The sight of Oswald submitting to him never got old, mix that with the feeling of his cock in Oswald’s tight ass and he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Being preoccupied with how much he loved the feeling of filling Oswald, the fact of Oswald’s lack of oxygen was being neglected. It wasn’t until Oswald’s warm cum painted his stomach and his eyes were shut. Turns out it only took a little bit of oxygen deprivation to make Oswald blackout. 

~ ~ ~ 

Edward Nygma woke up to find himself next to Oswald Cobblepot. The lights were all still on despite it being the middle of the night. He stood up, grateful the Riddler had showered before bed. As he made his way to Oswald’s bedside lamp, he saw the bruise on his neck. Though he had no recollection of the night, he knew that he must’ve put his hands on Oswald for too long. He could only imagine how the night progressed, and Ed knew he would hear the sordid details at a very inconvenient moment. Like when he heard all about what Oswald’s cock looked like while having to watch Oswald eat a rather phallic sucker. Ed wished he could just take that leap of faith to experience those late nights The Riddler kept for himself because Ed couldn’t bring himself to say four simple words in front of Oswald. 

“I love you Oswald,” he whispered to the sleeping man, the only man Ed would describe as cute. He kissed him on the forehead before making his way back to the other side of the bed. 

~

Oswald made his way out of bed, feeling like he needed a big breakfast and a hot shower. He hobbled his way to the bathroom, not even thinking to knock on the door before entering. He walked in on Ed, who was scrubbing a small stain out of his shirt. Oswald stood in front of him, completely naked, with his eyes wide. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Ed commented. 

“You think just because you’ve seen it once, it’s my job to show it to you every waking moment?” Oswald replied snidely. Ed was surprised by this sudden hostility. 

_Is it sick of me to feed the animal in you?_

“Are you okay? I saw your neck,” He intervened. Oswald looked in the mirror, seeing the permanent memories from the night on his skin for the first time. It did look a little intense, but thinking of what happened was enough to stir up some arousal in Oswald’s core. 

“I’m fine Ed. The question is, are you?” Oswald asked as he began to get the shower ready. He dropped his towel and stepped into the shower. Ed’s gaze lingered as he watched Oswald. 

“I won’t be gone long tonight, so what do you want for dinner tonight?” Ed asked, trying to change the subject.

“Can we make a pizza tonight and stay in? I’m not in the mood to deal with the public. I’ll be here all day today so just bring the stuff when you come back?” 

~

While the dough rose, Ed stirred the pizza sauce as he hummed the song that was playing over the record player. Oswald sat at the counter with a glass of white wine. He liked watching Ed cooking, he beamed with a confidence that was so alluring. 

“ _I'm only flesh and blood. But I can be anything that you demand. I can be king of everything or just a tiny grain of sand,_ ” Oswald sang along. Ed loved when Oswald sang, his voice was unlike any other he had heard. It didn’t hurt that Ed partial to everything Oswald did. The way he sang, the way he buttered his toast, the way his eyes sparkled as he pretended not to ogle. 

“Could you taste this?” Ed asked. Oswald sat his wine down before making his way over to the stove. Ed handed Oswald the wooden spoon. Oswald made his way with the spoon into the pantry, and returned with a pinch of sugar. He threw the sugar in the pot. 

“Should be perfect now.” Oswald said as he handed the spoon back to Ed. 

“Do you think that you could use a spoon like that to spank someone?” Oswald questioned in an innocent tone as he opened the fridge to grab the cheese. 

Ed turned to face Oswald, nearly choking on his own drink. 

“What did you just say?” He spluttered.

“I’ve seen your collection of whips, and some of those are at least ten years old. Since you have such vast knowledge about that sort of thing, I was just curious if you think a spoon could do the job,” Oswald explained as he shut the fridge and sat the bowl of shredded cheese on the counter before returning to his wine. Ed’s face was as red as the sauce he was stirring. 

_Is it sick of me to tease the hunter like I do?_

“It’s not ideal for that purpose, too easy to break. Plus if it breaks, it may splinter.” Ed replied, trying his best to act comfortable.

“You’re right Ed, hands work so much better anyways. Nothing beats the feeling of skin on skin.” Oswald teased. Ed realized the game that Oswald was playing.

“I prefer paddles personally, they make a wonderful sound against tight asses.” Ed quipped. He prepared the dough and spread it on the pan. 

“Do you want any toppings?” He asked, though Oswald was still thinking of what Ed had said previously. 

“What? Oh...just cheese is fine for me.” Oswald responded, shifting in his seat after thinking of Ed’s hands on him. But Ed was like a deer, you had to be careful not to spook him away. Ed grinned, noticing Oswald’s shifting. He made sure to put his ass in Oswald’s line of vision as he put the the pizza in the oven. Oswald licked his lips as he watched the glorious sight. As he rose, he made his way over to Oswald. 

Oswald looked so handsome. His cheeks slightly pink from the alcohol, making his light eyes even brighter. A drop of wine trailed from his lips down until Ed stopped it with his tongue, pressing his lips onto Oswald’s chin. Oswald grinned as their lips met. He truly adored Ed Nygma, and the fact that he got to kiss that handsome face was almost enough for him to be satisfied. But a man like Ed held so much more potential than that. That’s why when Ed lifted Oswald from his seat to the countertop, Oswald swung his arms around Ed’s neck and held on for the brief swing. 

“You taste good,” Oswald murmured between kisses. 

“You taste like wine,” Ed chuckled. 

“Good, maybe you’ll get drunk off me.” Oswald stated before kissing Ed’s cheek before bringing the bottle to Ed’s lips and pouring some in his mouth. 

“I’d be honored,” Ed replied. The two continued this make out session for a while, which led to Oswald being pinned against the wall. 

“You look very handsome today, I especially like the eye makeup.” Ed complimented before moving to Oswald’s neck. Oswald had recently decided to face his fears and try makeup. He was no stranger to foundation, eyeliner, and mascara: but eyeshadow was a whole new world. Oswald was sporting a purple smokey eye and for Ed to support it made it even better. 

He would’ve let Ed take him right then and there, but fate was a cruel mistress. The timer for the oven rang through the otherwise silent room. 

~

After a filling meal of pizza and wine, the two made their way to the couch. Ed pressed his lips against Oswald’s wine stained ones. Oswald relaxed a bit and leaned into the kiss.

Ed made his way to Oswald’s neck and licked the bruised area, expecting a snarky comment about licking ones wounds. Instead he was met with a soft gasp. 

“What are you doing Ed?” Oswald whined while Ed began nibbling and sucking on his earlobe. 

“Y-You’re starting something you can’t finish,” he continued.

_Is it sick of me to watch the wicked way you thrill?_

Ed pulled off of Oswald, making sure they were looking straight into each other’s eyes. 

“I plan on both of us finishing.” 

Oswald blushed, knowing it was painfully obvious he was enjoying this and he didn’t want to give Ed the satisfaction. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather run off to your new sad attempt to hide the fact you DO love me but are too scared to admit it?” 

That one struck a nerve, but Oswald wouldn’t be Oswald without doing so. 

“I love you,” Ed whispered. 

“How dare you,” 

Oswald glared at Ed. 

“Oswald-“

“That’s a funny joke,” Oswald said snidely. 

“It’s not a joke, I do love you. Oswald I’m sorry it has taken this long to realize that I need you in my life. I don’t want to spend a day without you,” 

Oswald tilted his head to the side and chuckled, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Then prove it.”

_Is it sick to say I live to break your will_

Ed pressed his lips against Oswald’s once again, his slender fingers making their way down to Oswald’s waistband. Be unbuttoned his pants without breaking eye contact. He was so careful with every movement he made, reminding Oswald that this side of Ed Nygma had a still had some fragment left of moral compass. 

“I’m not made of glass, you’ve seen what I can take.” 

“I’m just taking my time, you handle art gently.”

Oswald’s cheeks turned a soft pink as Ed grin widened. His fingers curved around Oswald’s hardening member. 

“No underwear today?” Ed commented, but it was a rhetorical question. Their lips met again as Ed slowly pumped Oswald’s cock. He liked the way Oswald’s hips rose and fell as he picked up speed, he wondered what other reactions could be drawn out of Oswald. 

“I want to make you feel special Ozzie, tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen,” was magic to Oswald’s ears. He wanted Ed inside of him, but not yet. That would make the fun end too soon and Oswald wanted to savor every moment. 

“I want you to go down on me, then fuck me.” Oswald insisted.

“Also, you’re too dressed. As am I,”

The two undressed, Oswald gazed at Ed’s picturesque body and his hard member already dripping with pre-cum. Ed licked his lips and got on his knees. He choked back a moan as Ed took the length in his mouth. Seeing Ed on his knees greedily sucking Oswald’s cock was truly a beautiful sight. Mix that with the fact that Ed was massaging Oswald’s balls and Oswald was nearly in Heaven. Ed pulled away, a string of spit trailing. Oswald whined from the sudden lack of contact. 

“Talk to me Oswald, tell me how I make you feel,” he practically begged. 

“S-So great, need more.” The man replied with a hoarse cry. Every sensation Oswald felt new and exciting to him, and he couldn’t get enough. 

“I don’t want to hurt you but I can’t promise I won’t beyond this point.” Ed warned. Oswald could be cold, and Ed knew that well, but he also knew that Oswald was soft and sensitive. So any mark he left on Oswald’s body, he’d get an earful about in the days to come. Oswald nodded and Ed reached for a condom. Even in his current state, Oswald couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Afraid of getting me pregnant?” He asked. Riddler sex was usually spur of the moment, and thus sans condom. Ed wanted to make sure Oswald was comfortable. Ed laid on his back and rolled the condom on. Oswald wondered what he was doing, he was used to being pinned onto the bed. 

“Ride me,” Ed purred, and Oswald didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed a pillow from under Ed’s head as a cushion for his leg as he prepared himself. Ed guided Oswald’s hips with his hands until Oswald sunk down onto his cock, expressing a guttural choking sound that he wasn’t sure if he could ever replicate. Ed loved seeing the moon light from the window bathe Oswald in its glow. It illuminated Oswald’s features, both soft and sharp. Ed’s thrusts started slow, but the pace increased quickly. The obscene sound of slapping flesh and Oswald’s cries filled the room, Oswald would have to remember to be a little generous with the staffs next paychecks. Ed’s grip was sure to leave bruises, but he had felt as though Oswald would float away if he let go. 

Oswald’s cries turned to soft pants as Ed’s cock head hit Oswald’s g-spot. He was close, just needed something to send him over. 

“You look so pretty riding me.” Ed grunted. He wanted to finish with him, but he just needed that extra push. 

“Hit me.” Ed stated and Oswald gladly obliged. He struck the man below him, his glasses flying off his face and falling on the floor. Ed laughed, ushering Oswald to do it again. After the second strike, both Oswald and Ed finished. Ed held Oswald in place for a moment before removing himself, allowing Oswald to flop onto Ed. He lifted his head to examine Ed cheek. 

“Did I hit you too hard?” Oswald questioned. Ed shook his head, grinning like the love drunk fool he was. 

“That was perfect, you’re perfect.” He praised. Soon Oswald would realize that he was covered in sweat and cum, but in the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Ed breathe, to feel like they were one. Ed held Oswald close, wondering why he had ever been against the idea of sex with Oswald. 

“Now I’m going to have to get a new couch,” Oswald murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors!


End file.
